Who Am I? Not Yours Anymore
by percabeth4ever1951
Summary: Annabeth and Percy fight, they split up and Annabeth marries someone else, Percy realizes his mistake and chases after her. But she rejects him time after time, and finally Percy has had enough. He ends his relationship with her and joins an unexpected force, only to become the most heartless, emotionless killer the universe has seen in eons. R&R? Hope you enjoy!


Silently, making sure he wouldn't disrupt the perfect tranquility of the country air at night, he slowly crept away from the window of the Johnsons' family farm. In desperation, he ran his hands through his silky, yet oily jet-black hair that had not been washed for over a week. He knew he HAD to get her back, if he didn't she would die, not emotionally, but physically. He couldn't live another day without seeing her beautiful face again, or touching that smooth, yet battle-worn hands, or hearing her call him "her Seaweed Brain". He had brushed off her departure of Camp Half-blood with a shrug of his shoulders, but when he heard of her marriage, he broke. He had travelled halfway across the world just to meet her, but she had shut him out. Refusing to talk to him, shutting her door in his face, he knew she didn't love her anymore. But if there was one thing he was certain of, it was his love for her. His undying, unwavering love, one a dog would have with his master.

So as life went on for her, he followed her like a loyal, undying dog, with the unwavering faith that one day she would speak to him again. He knew deep down in his heart that her love for him had faded, but his brain kept telling him that he had hope, and after many years of searching, he finally found the hope he was looking for the address of her family, the Johnsons. He was an emotional train-wreck, she was a workaholic, but one day, he gave up. Sick of every curse she sent upon him, he just left, leaving a huge whole in a certain girl's heart. He then travelled to the void, seeking the assistance of Chaos. There he became an immortal fighter, one of the best, only beaten by Chaos himself. He was the adopted son of Chaos, the strongest fighter of the universe, one that could take on all the Gods, Titans, and Demi-gods all at once, and win. He was now called Domtius, son of Chaos, creator of the Universe, commander of the Alphanian (**not a word… I know) **battalion of the army of Chaos.

She realized her loss when he left and felt extremely guilty, she divorced her husband (still a maiden) and travelled back to her hometown in New York, becoming a permanent, immortal camp counsellor, helping Chiron be Activities Leader after Mr. D was released from his "eternal suffering". She had always hoped he would come back, but millennia had passed since word of him had surfaced on earth. Now she was days away from her Maidenhood oath ceremony, where she would officially swear maidenhood and stay unmarried forever. If she didn't have him, she wouldn't want anyone else.

Everything was perfect, in their own senses, running the way everyone wanted it to, but little did they know, a little push from Chaos and the Fates would bring the two destined lovers together, moments before her maidenhood oath ceremony.

**Domitius' POV**

_Swing. Slash. Duck. Roll. Feint, Parry, Jab_  
All the possibilities of attack ran through my brain, prompting me to choose one fast. Almost as if it was instinct, my brain started calculating the risks of each possibility before we landed on one that was visibly better than the rest, or had no problems at all. This time, it was Roll, as I rolled to the side, an Imperial Gold spear landed right at the place where I had been mere seconds ago. All those calculations in less than a nanosecond, that was why I am called the Best Warrior of the Universe. I hated the title, it meant that at every battle I had, diplomatic or not, I would have thousands of fans from different planets of the Universe flocking around to see my fight. Not only did this exert a lot of pressure on me, it also drained me slowly, making me irritable, moody, and most of the time, angry with no other emotion.

One day, Chaos called me into his throne room. We were far from honorifics by this time, with me being his personal Assassin and his most skilled fighter for over 2 millennia.  
As I entered the throne room, Chaos stood up to greet me.  
" Chaos, what is your wish for me?" I asked once he had been seated in his seat again.

" Nothing much Domitius my friend, I just wish for you to have a quick vacation and gather your emotions. I have reserved a quite relaxing place for vacation for you. It shouldn't have that much drama, the planet itself is quite slow." assured Chaos

"But Chaos, you need me here! What of all the slave traders and all the traffickers? They need my help!" I exclaimed.

"No buts Domitius, you will be departing for Camp Half Blood tomorrow morning, this is an ORDER!" interrupted Chaos, cutting off my complaints.


End file.
